Opposite of the Opposite
by minte
Summary: ItaSaku. Sakura and Naruto go to find Sasuke after he leaves Konoha to find, and kill, his brother Itachi. During the process, Sakura is taken hostage by Akatsuki as bait for the ninetailed fox. Will love bloom between Sakura and the elder Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Opposite of the Opposite

A friend requested me to write an Itachi x Sakura story, so here it is!

----------------

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her jade eyes were met up to a familiar face crouching over her. An Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured, blinking a few times, waiting for her vision to clear up. The other figure didn't respond. Sakura gasped as she realized who it was, I guess you could say her first guess was close, because it was Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

_How the hell did I get here! I remember Sasuke left to find and kill Itachi.. and Naruto and I went to find him.._.

The kunoichi's thoughts were cut off when the elder Uchiha grabbed her chin and yanked her towards him. Since she was unprepared for such a action, she toppled over nearly falling onto the other form. Sakura jerked her head back at his touch, his crimson eyes piercing through her own, "What am I doing here?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her fear. This_ was_ the person who murdered his whole clan after all. The facade failed miserably. She flinched slightly when Itachi finally spoke, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm leaving!" Sakura announced boldly as she stood up, heading towards the only door present in the dimly lit room.

Itachi appeared in front of the girl before she could exit, "You are acquainted with Sasuke and this '_Naruto'_, I presume?"

"Y-yeah.."

"You're not leaving."

"What! Let me go!" she demanded, trying to duck past Itachi. Sakura immediately began to do hand seals, desperately struggling to escape. She hissed when finding herself unable to perform ninjitsu, "It's no use. Kisame absorbed all of your chakra," said Itachi coolly.

"Then taijitsu will have to do," the kunoichi snarled, lowering into a fighting stance. Itachi had the infamous Uchiha smirk plastered on his face before disappearing into thin air. A hand suddenly made contact to the base of Sakura's neck; she didn't need three guesses to know whose it was. _Dammit. That bastard, _Sakura cursed as she fell onto the cold, hard ground, losing conscious in the process.

----------------

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"A couple of hours."

"Hm. Why do we need her anyways, Itachi?"

"Bait. For the Kyuubi."

This was the conversation Sakura woke up to. She recognized the second voice as Itachi's, but the other wasn't familiar. While trying to find who the other character was, Sakura was met with resistance at her arms: the ninja's slender wrists were joined together by some attachment which was glowing blue, most likely from chakra. She rolled her wrists, attempting to get them off, however to no avail; she only felt sharp pain due to the awkward position her forearms were in.

"You're awake," Itachi observed, crouching lazily against a nearby wall.

Sakura glanced over to where the other voice had emanated from, in the far corner; a pale-blue man was leaning, with his arms folded. She cringed as she saw a few gauges in his side, which had been horribly bandaged. _He_ _must be that Kisame guy_.

Itachi sauntered over to Sakura and bent down, releasing her from the horrid and blasted thing. The kunoichi scowled, rubbing the red marks imprinted on her wrists.

No sooner, a black garment was tossed to Sakura who caught it by impulse. It was an Akatsuki cloak. "You'll have to wear the Akatsuki uniform while you're here," Itachi ordered emotionlessly. Reluctantly, Sakura shrugged it on; it was at least three sizes too large: the sleeves covered well over her fingertips, the wide collar reached out so they revealed her shoulders, and the bottom hem dragged down to the floor. Itachi folded the sleeves a couple times until he was satisfied. Sakura shivered every time his hand brushed against hers. Kisame let out a laugh," She'll be tripping on it every second." She noticed his expression fade quickly when Itachi shot him a look. There was heavy tension in the air. Sakura made a guess that the two had been in a quarrel, and judging against Kisame's wounds, it was against each other.

------------------

Sakura, now a hostage, lay on the bed which sat in the corner of a small locked-from-the-outside room. By the darkness of the sky, she could tell it was already late into the night. She buried herself under the covers, _please someone come soon… Please.. _She prayed, refusing to cry.

------------------

Meanwhile, Tsunade had sent out an ANBU sqaud to search for, and find Sasuke, since he would most definitely put up a resistance coming back to Konohagakure. But there was still another huge problem; Sakura and Naruto were missing. _Where can they be_? the fifth Hokage sighed.

------------------

"Wake up, kunoichi," a low voice demanded," Unless you want to be penalized," Kisame sneered. Apparently, the shark nin thought it took Sakura too long to rise out of bed and took the opportunity to reprimand her, he abruptly pulled her out of the quilts and slammed her against the stone hard wall. He was satisfied with her yelp of pain and left the room. _Ugh. I think my wrist's broken, _she cursed under her breath. Pushing herself up with her hands, she collapsed as a wrist buckled beneath her. Sakura examined her wrist, it was throbbing and already starting to swell, _Dammit. It is. _

_He should stop taking his problems out on us_, Inner Sakura huffed.

"Ice.. I need ice," she chanted quietly to herself. Since there definitely wasn't any in her room, she exited and found herself in a long hallway. Heading towards the first door she saw, the nin was stopped as another larger hand enclosed her own while she began to turn the knob. Alarmed, she snapped her head around to see who it was. She was greeted by two sharingan. "What are you doing?"

"Oh.. erm.. I was j-just looking for some ice.."

"Why?

Not wanting to explain, she merely lifted up her arm, showing the sprained wrist.

"But you are a medic nin, aren't you?"

"I don't have enough chakra… because of that ba—"she stopped herself, "Kisame."

Without another exchange of words, Itachi pulled Sakura's hand out," I'll heal it a bit but you'll have to do the rest when you regain your chakra." The elder Uchiha pressed his hand against Sakura's wrist. A faint glow emitted around it, and his hand was removed slowly afterwards.

"Arigatou," Sakura thanked weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Opposite of the Opposite

Thank you guys for the reviews!

----------------

This morning, Sakura was sure to wake up early. The last thing she wanted was another broken appendage. The medic nin grunted as she tried once again to muster up enough chakra to heal her wrist. The amount of chakra she had couldn't even heal a bruise, much less a cracked bone. _How much chakra **did** he take? _She bitterly pondered.

As she started to change into the Akatsuki uniform, an unwanted form entered the room. Itachi Uchiha. The pink haired ninja shrieked when she saw him leaning casually against the wall, "UWAH! Get out!" she hollered.

"Why?"

"I can't even get a _bit_ of privacy?"

Itachi merely turned his head slightly sideways, waiting. Sakura growled a string of profane words and changed her clothes at the speed of sound.

"You haven't learned your manners," Itachi spoke as he advanced towards her gradually. "Well, I'm _sorry_. I'm just not used to being kidnapped by total strangers," she replied sardonically.

"..Hn."

The kunoichi's eye twitched. Something that peeved her about the illustrious Uchiha clan was how they kept their cool no matter_ what_ the circumstances were. There had to be something that would make him snap.

_Maybe he's afraid of polka dots_, suggested Inner Sakura half-heartedly.

Psh. _Sure._

"Hey, Itachi!" a foreign voice greeted loudly. It came from another nin who had just entered the room, he bared great resemblance to Naruto for some odd reason; probably was just the blond hair or the seemingly obnoxious attitude. His head turned towards Sakura, a huge grin was set on his features, "Ooh. So this is the Leaf nin, yeah?"

"Yes," was all the Uchiha replied.

"Well. I'm Deidara."

"Er.. Hi," Sakura replied meekly.

Admittedly, she was kind of relieved to know that not all of the Akatsuki members were deranged, emotionless, psychotic killing machines.

His grin widened," You haven't had the _test _yet, ne?" putting emphasis on 'test'.

"No.." the nin said hesitantly. What kind of test? Would she have to spar against Akatsuki? Stand in freezing cold water for hours?

She shivered._That'll be the end of us!_ Inner Sakura screeched, her voice bordering the psychotic area.

"Deidara, don—" Itachi was cut short as the blond dragged their hostage out of the room.

She was hauled down the hallway," So, un, what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Do you drink?"

"What? No, I'm not twenty yet."

"Hmm? How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

They had both finally entered a small room.

"Twenty; thirteen, same thing, yeah," Deidara chuckled, shoving a glass of sake to her nose. The glass of liquid was stared at as if it were an alien object.

"The test is _just_ drinking sake?" queried Sakura, bewildered.

"Un. I made it up, yeah," Deidara laughed.

_I think he's already drunk._

"Deidara, don't. We don't want her getting lightheaded," Itachi, who somehow arrived in the room, ordered coldly.

The blond pouted slightly, then shrugging his shoulders," Hmph. Fine."

The kunoichi flinched when Sasuke's brother grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards the opposite way, back to her room.

Her confinement.

Her prison.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Deidara wink. _This is too weird._

---------------

Now once again, she found herself locked back up in the cubicle. Except, now, Itachi was sitting right across the room his staring, and drilling holes in her. Sakura shifted uneasily. It was going to be a long day if this is how he planned on keeping her confined in her room.

Minutes later, both were in the same position and not even as much as a squeak was heard. The kunoichi continued to trace random patterns on her cloak which adorned the Akatsuki clouds. "Because you've been tapping your foot repetitively, I can tell you are anxious," the low voice of Itachi sounded," And you are worried too; you have been fidgeting for the last few moments."

_Damn. He's the over-analyzing type. _

"Why?" he asked, his voice softened.

Sakura was surprised at this question. Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't it clear as the _clear blue sky_?

She was anxious because there were no signs from Konohagakure yet, and she was worried because she was sitting across from the murderer of the whole Uchiha kin. _How dense is he? _Inner Sakura cackled insanely.

"…Why are you doing so much just for _Sasuke_?"

Oh. That straightened things up a bit.

The Haruno looked down to her feet, boy was he direct and straight to the point. "B-because…" began Sakura," I love him."

Itachi remained quiet. What he was feeling, Sakura, much less any other, could not tell. His usual uninterested look was plastered onto his face as he stood up and left the room.

_That was some weird day_, Inner Sakura said.

The kunoichi nodded in agreement, "I hope they find me soon," she sighed, curling into the warmth of her quilts. This time she did let a few tear drops escape, but hastily rubbed them away as they slid down her pale cheeks.

----------------

"**_TSUNADE_**!" Naruto shouted, practically breaking down the door.

The Hokage's head snapped up," Oh, Naruto! You're okay! Where have you bee—"

"Did Sakura come back yet?"

"No… I thought she would be with yo--" she was cut off once again, "Dammit! He took her! That…..that bastard!"

"Calm down Naruto! Who took who?"

"**Itachi! **Hetook Sakura!"

-----------------


	3. Chapter 3

Opposite of the Opposite

Yay! Another chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer this time, hope you guys enjoy it!

--------------

After a few passing days, the news of the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura had wormed its way throughout the village. The thought of an s-class traitor capturing one of their very own young ninjas had quite an effect on the town. Questions about the safety of the rest of the nins were repetitively being asked about to Tsunade, which made her that much more cranky.

"I'll go and find Sakura!" Naruto offered loudly.

"No. Absolutely not, Naruto!"

"C'mon _old lady_! I can handle it!"

"This is a s-class criminal we're talking about! And I'm _**NOT** OLD!_" Tsunade huffed; Naruto always knew precisely how to strike one of her nerves.

"Hmph. Fine! But you better send some ANBU to go get her," Naruto replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm worried too! I'm going to send some out promptly."

But how naïve the Hokage was. _The_ Naruto Uzumaki, backing down just like that?

Psh, like _that_ would ever happen.

As the blond boy exited her office, he had already started to calculate and formulate a plan which he called, 'Mission: Get Sakura away from Bastard-Uchiha.'

He grinned mischievously…

He would leave tonight.

-------------

After those couple of days, a huge weight had been lifted off Sakura shoulders. It seemed that the controversy between Itachi and Kisame had died down and now the sharkman wasn't randomly beating her to pulp whenever he spotted her. Overall, she had gotten a fractured wrist, cheekbone, and numerous cuts and wounds; all which she had managed to mend, though it still left dark and grim bruises on her pale skin from the impact.

But her general status wasn't doing too well either. To keep her dignity intact, she had refused any food from the Uchiha prodigy; it just didn't feel right to accept things from an enemy of Konohagakure.

That and it was probably drugged too, she told herself resentfully.

_GAH! Eat something, woman! I'm starving! _Inner Sakura grumbled, which sounded more like a snarl.

"Well, it's not like I'm not hungry, either!" Sakura snapped. She punched her stomach lightly.

A grumble came from her belly as if it were replying to her somewhat violent act.

"Whatever. Time to find some food," she mumbled grumpily. Sakura hauled herself over to the door then scowled as the knob wouldn't budge.

_Grr.. He just **had **to lock the door, eh? _

The nin kicked the door in frustration, and, if to mock her feeble attempt, it jabbed into her bare foot. She cursed roughly under her breath. It wasn't enough to bruise, but it was sufficient to have her hopping around in pain for a few minutes.

Out of the blue, a wave of nausea over took the young kunoichi. The lack of nutrients, sleep, and injuries she had undergone were probably the reasons why. She was able to stumble over to the small bed before she collapsed.

"This really isn't my day," was all she was able breathe out, then drifting into the luring darkness, which for a moment even seemed soothing.

------------

The captive woke up gradually when a surprisingly warm hand placed itself on her forehead. "Wha…ah.." Sakura mumbled incoherently. At first, it had been intended to come out as 'what happened' but her mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Itachi! That Naruto kid has entered the perimeter," she heard Kisame call out.

_Huh?_

Itachi, who was sitting beside the half-lidded Sakura immediately rose and left the room.

_Naruto? Dobe! They're going to capture you! Don't get any closer!_

She wished that her inner ramblings could be turned into actions, or somehow told to the advancing blond, but of course, nothing changed.

_I have to get up!_

That was the only thought in her mind as she wearily pushed herself into a sitting position. Bad idea. The queasiness instantly returned and she cringed in inexplicable and searing pain.

But she couldn't let her obnoxious blue-eyed buddy get hurt, could she?

So, in a flash of determination, Sakura staggered out of her bed, and then used the walls as a railing to hold her body which threatened to collapse at any time up. Eventually, the hostage reached the door which had been left open in Itachi's hastiness.

A seemingly endless hallway lay on the other side of it.

Each step she took made her headache worsen and a sharp pain would shoot up her trembling form, since her entire body ached. But the thought of protecting one of her fellow Konoha nins was her motivation, and after dozens of twists and turns, found the exit to exterior.

Just as Sakura reached the frame of the exit, the voice of Itachi sounded," Where are you going, kunoichi?"

"I'm going to help my friend," she hissed bitterly. Although he wasn't the one to blame for her starving, she couldn't help but shove the blame on to the Uchiha.

"Wouldn't you rather return to Konohagakure? You'll be sent back once we capture your _friend_," Itachi replied.

Sakura froze. Return to Konoha?

The faces of all her friends who resided there flashed into her mind. It she stayed with him, who knows how long she wouldn't be able to see them.

_Wait! What are you thinking? You're going to trade Naruto's freedom for your entrapment? _

Her face hardened. "I'd rather have him back and safe in Konoha," she paused," And who knows if you'll keep that promise, anyways?" her voice indignant.

"I admire your loyalty.. But it's not worth it," was his response. He even seemed quite amused.

Sakura clenched her teeth together to prevent blurting out any retorts, which could cost her.

His eyes suddenly darted upwards and he disappeared in a flash.

_Naruto must be close by!_

Adrenaline rushed through her body as she sprang up onto a nearby branch. Despite the immense pain, she told herself she could scream into her pillow afterwards, in turn for all she was currently going through.

_I don't know what they want Naruto for.. But they're not going toget him!_


	4. Chapter 4

Opposite of the Opposite

Wow, I managed to make this chapter longer…(Hah, I must have a lot of time on my hands.)

But this chapter was pretty easy to type up anyhow.. Hope you guys like it.

---------------

To her dismay, when Sakura caught up with Itachi (for some reason, Kisame wasn't there), the blond chuunin was already in view, even through the evening's darkness.

"You bastard!" she heard Naruto yell to Itachi.

Sakura's mind whirled.

She had to get Naruto away; one spin of Itachi's mangekyou sharingan would have him out cold for hours, trapped in some kind of illusion.

The Uchiha remained silent, with a distant expression on his face.

Before the battle could initiate, Sakura jumped down closer to her teammate, and in the middle of both Naruto and Itachi.

"Naruto; don't! Akatsuki's trying to capture you! That's why they kidnapped me,"  
she hissed, loud enough for him to hear.

"What! What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto asked, trying to slip past her and land a punch or two on Itachi.

"Hurry up! Go back!"

At times, Sakura admired Naruto's willpower, but this was one of the times where she wished he wasn't so _damn determined. _

The kunoichi eyed Itachi who had a slight smirk set on his features.

"**Naruto**! Go back to Konoha! Tell Tsunade that Akatsuki's trying to capture _you_!" she shouted with her don't-mess-with-me-or-else voice.

Finally sensing her seriousness, he gave her one more look, the emotion unclear, before then springing into the opposite direction.

Sakura's jade eyes solemnly followed the bright orange figure until he was out of sight.

She had just sold her soul to the devil.

That was probably her only chance in a while to get back home.

But now she was at the most dreaded part. Dealing with _him_. When she turned around, she was surprised to see his back facing her, while he slowly walked back towards the building.

He was strolling at a leisurely pace, and his shoulders were hunched slightly. He actually looked oblivious to his surroundings.

Her blood boiled at the sight.

How could he remain so _fucking _calm?

It was his fault!_All_ his fault!

_He _was the one who made Sasuke's life miserable… Since the very beginning!

_He _was the one being so selfish and indulged in his own thoughts and wants!

_He _was the one who had kidnapped _her_!

And _he_ was the one who had let her get into such a miserable state, without one thought of the tiniest regret or sympathy.

The latter was what especially tore her up inside.

She hated him with a passion that was unexplainable. It burned with the heat of a thousand.. no, _two_ thousand suns. And that wouldn't even cover a fraction of a part.

Without contemplation, all other emotions disappeared, leaving only anger and fury by their lonesome selves.

This was her cue; it was her chance. She could gain the upper hand right now.

(Now, normally, she wouldn't even have attempted to catch Itachi off guard, but overpowering emotions clouded her better judgment.)

Quietly sliding out a single kunai, she stealthily advanced behind him. Her powder-white knuckles ached with the pressure she was using to grip the metallic handle, but right now it was on the bottom of her cares and worries.

Sakura had planned to lock his neck with her forearm from behind, which would give her the advantage in that position.

That's what she _tried _to do.

The next thing she knew, Sakura's was being pinned to the ground in a situation which made her shoulders sting painfully; her front side was pinned to the soil, while both hands were being held behind her back. Her dagger was abandoned feet away. _Damn._

"_Don't touch me!" _She snarled malevolently, malice was lathered generously on each and every syllable.

No response.

"_I hate you_," she seethed with her whole body shaking in pure anger.

"Is that why you're trying to harm me?" Itachi asked smoothly. If Sakura was facing upwards, towards Itachi, she could've seen his arrogant smirk.

The kunoichi's face scrunched into a sneer, though no sound came from her lips.

"I hope you're content. Now, since your little friend knows where we are, we have to move elsewhere."

The kunoichi opened her mouth to speak…

And then, all of a sudden, his lips pressed onto hers.

Her previous feelings drained away immediately.

_What the…_

Admittedly, it was nice to be kissed by a guy; but she never imagined it from her long-time crush's brother. Confusion flooded her mind, but she temporarily pushed it aside, just to concentrate on the wonderful feeling. Pure pleasure had replaced her resentment.

When she felt the weight of his lips leave, she allowed her eyes to slide open gradually.

The last thing she saw was the spinning wheel of Itachi's sharingan before slipping into unconsciousness.

---------------

"Damn, Itachi, how longer until we get there?" Kisame asked impatiently while jumping onto another tree branch. He had recieved the job of dragging the unconscious Leaf nin to their new dwelling, and his limbs were starting to ache.

"A couple more miles."

"What? It's your turn to carry her then; I can't feel my arms anymore!" Kisame hissed, hurriedly shoving the limp body to the other Akatsuki member.

------------------

"Heh. You knocked her out cold. Maybe a bit_ too_ much," Kisame chortled, at the same time absently scratching his side.

…

_Wait. Where am I? _

The previous events pooled into her mind.

_Shit, kissing me just to distract me so he could use doujitsu…_

_How could I fall for that?_

Sakura would have slapped herself since she had been so gullible, except her body was much too exhausted and sore, so she settled for a mental slap to her overly large forehead.

_But for a moment I was happy… I thought that he actually kissed me to.. Well, kiss me._

_Stop it Sakura! This is I-t-a-c-h-i! The one who ruined our beloved Sasuke's childhood! Not to mention kidnapped **you**! _A voice reminded.

"Kunoichi. Are you awake or not?" Itachi asked, since both he and Kisame noticed her stirring.

"I'm awake.." she muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes. At once, she noticed that the room was quite different from her previous. _Crap. ANBU will never find us if we keep on moving like this…_

--------------

Meanwhile, Naruto had returned to Konoha. When the Hokage found out, she was visibly livid, but inwardly worried.

Also, she had received news that the ANBU had found and captured Sasuke a little past the Leaf's border. He was to return soon.

---------------

Sakura gulped while wiping the thin layer of sweat on her palms off on to her thighs. Kisame had just left the room, leaving behind her and Itachi. She was dying to ask a certain question, and now was her opportunity to:

"Itachi..san," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

Itachi switched his gaze towards her to acknowledge her greeting," I..erm, was just wondering.."

_Talk! Dammit, breath, or at least do** something**, Sakura! _Inner Sakura snapped when the pregnant pause took place.

"Whyexactlyyoukissedmethattime," she blurted out, as if the whole sentence was one huge word.

His expression was one of those 'isn't it obvious' ones, but she waited for his reply anyways, "You were much too hostile. I had to, so I could move you to this headquarters without any struggle."

That made her snap.

Sakura's emotions flared like they had previously," Well you didn't have to take my first kiss, inconsiderate bastard!" she yelled, not caring to admit she had never been kissed before.

_It was supposed to be for Sasuke!_

"…"

"Well! Say something!"

Her breathing became irregular and she started to pant slightly, since she was getting so worked up on his response… Or rather, lack of therefore.

"I'm going to go outside for a while," Itachi replied indifferent. He began to slowly rise.

"_You're going to go outside! _That's all you have to say!" she growled, clenching her fists tightly in her lap. Tears welled up in her eyes; she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand

_Stop crying Sakura!_

Itachi didn't give her so much as another glance before he starting to saunter across the room.

She stared at his back, eyes widening in familiarity of the image. Her expression softened.

The sight of someone walking away from her, and leaving her alone…. How many times did she have to witness this?

First Sasuke..

And now Itachi?

The tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She absolutely hated it when she cried, it made her feel weaker:

Unimportant.

_Itachi…_

Speedily getting up from her sitting position, she ran to the exiting figure, clutching a fistful of his cloak to prevent him from moving farther," Please…D-don't," she choked out.

Understanding her, he nodded indifferent.

Moments after, Sakura's knees buckled under her, and still, with no emotion, Itachi caught her with ease, slowly laying her down onto the wooden floor. After seeing the comforting image of Itachi sitting down beside her, she let her eyelids gradually close and she began to sleep away the much needed rest.

---------------

"What about the other Akatsuki? Do they know they have to evacuate also?"

"Yes and a few might be staying here."

Kisame's eyes, which were almost slits, fixed on the limp form sleeping beside him.

_How come I'm sleeping so much, all of a sudden?_

_It's not like you have anything else to do_, replied Inner Sakura.

As she sat up groggily, she spotted Itachi sitting on the other end of the bed. _He must have moved me from the floor to here, on the bed.._

He was holding out a small bowl of food," This time you don't have the option of refusing," said the Uchiha firmly. His choice of words were rather tender, though his tone was no different.

Sakura took it hurriedly, but inwardly thanked him.

Maybe he_ did_ have another side to him.

-------------

Heh, ItaSaku fluff.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Opposite of the Opposite

Thanks for 4,000 hits!

Oh wow. Thank you guys for all the reviews and support (my email was flooded when I checked it today.. I haven't checked my email since my last fanfic update!) I know I haven't updated in forever; the break was mostly from a huge writers' block. Hopefully I'll be able to get up to speed again with my writing.

Thank you guys again for the encouragement!

Also, I'll be rewriting both this and 'The Biggest Change'.

--

_Weeks passed…_

Sakura maneuvered through the maze of the complex expertly. They had stayed here unusually long, two weeks to be exact, and she could find everything perfectly.

Apparently, the kunoichi had just woken up in the middle of the night with a sudden urge to down a glass of water, or so screamed her itching throat.

As she approached the 'kitchen' (she refused to call it a one solely because the only edible thing it held was water) she heard a rather muted conversation…and being the nosy person she was, leaned against the door's frame struggling to hear.

Sharingan wandered towards the door. They narrowed.

"Itachiiii….. Are you listening, hey! Itachi!" Sakura guessed that was Deidara.

"What should we do with he---mmph?" Deidara muffled behind Itachi's hand.

"Kunoichi," that voice was unmistakably the Uchiha's.

She took this as her cue to barge in.

"…What do you need?" asked Itachi, his face was unusually stern.

"Water."

Itachi took a glass from an objective Deidara." Go back to bed."

"Erm… That's alright I can jus—"

"_Go._"

Sakura was about to stick her tongue out at him, and maybe a certain finger, but decided against it; a pissed off Itachi was a scary Itachi.

"Mhmkay.." she shifted uneasily. Both Deidara and Itachi were following her with their eyes all the way out the door.

_Sheesh, if you want to get rid of me so badly… _

Little did she know about how she played a role in that conversation.

--

The pink-haired nin smiled as she felt another enter the room.

"G'morning, Itachi."

His reply was a grunt, as always, but Sakura appreciated it nonetheless. That was probably the way the Uchiha greeted people…. Actually, Itachi and Sasuke were probably the only.

"Are we moving again?"

"Yes."

The kunoichi sighed overdramatically," I need to pack _again…_?"

"Sakura. You only have the cloak."

She laughed. It was amusing how he could be so serious and literal.

Sakura enjoyed the time she spent with Itachi, even though she was usually the only one to speak, it was nice to know he listened and… understood? Well, something along those lines.

"South?" it wasn't really an inquiry, more like an I-know-but-I'll-ask-anyway statement.

There was a long silence.

"…North."

"North?" she wrinkled her nose—north was _towards _Konoha. Maybe Itachi had completely lost it?

"….How is your wrist?"

Woah. Was this really Itachi? Sakura had to ask herself. It was one thing to change the subject so abruptly (and terribly, might she add), but to ask a question that hinted the least, tiniest bit of concern?

_Woah._

"Oh… fine…it is... But…weeks since… broke…" her sentence was jumbled up to the point of incoherency.

The girl was in such a daze she didn't notice where they were exactly going.

--

"Where's Kisame…?" Sakura asked, turning back to ask the Uchiha (Itachi still believed Sakura was going to attempt a crazy escape so he always traveled behind her.. just to be safe.)

"Away." was his answer.

"Ohh…" she wasn't satisfied with his answer, but didn't push the matter.

Hours passed with no words exchanged between the two. Sakura shifted awkwardly," Wow. It's already getting dark.. How much longer?"

"..Soon."

Sometimes she wished he would have more creative… or at least longer responses.

Albeit, Sakura continued walking. It was true they had to take longer routes to avoid the occasional hunter-nins or border guards.

"Sakura."

That voice saying that name didn't register in Sakura's mind. It was Itachi's voice, no doubt, but he only ever called her 'kunoichi' or 'medic' and sometimes he didn't address her at all.

She turned around.

…And met a pair of whirling Sharingan.

"Bastard," she breathed out, barely a whisper.

--

Finally recovering from the doujitsu, Sakura heaved herself up from the cold ground.

It was dark, but light enough to see a tall building, proudly showing the kanji for 'fire'.

She was back in Konohagakure.

"…Damn him."

--


End file.
